Howl - A Grimmauld Fairy Tale
by itakethewords
Summary: Who's afraid of the big bad wolf? Hermione/Remus, M for a reason. Part of the Grimmauld Fairy Tale one-shot collection.
1. Howl

_Author's Note: Hi! It's been a long time since I posted anything on here. I think a year, almost. But here's something that popped in my head and I refused to let it go! I have a few of these I'm going to try and drum up over the next few weeks, so keep a look out!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. But who am I kidding, there's no real plot here._

_This chapter is based on "Little Red Riding Hood" by Charles Perrault (who was the first to really publish the story, not write it)._

_Each chapter has a different pairing, the story will be categorized with Hermione and the first three paired characters of the series. The first being Remus (obviously, if you read the story details._

_When you're done reading, give me a review? Thanks!_

* * *

Hermione knew the moment the Burrow started filling with the smells of a succulent meal so early in the morning after breakfast that something was up. The dishes had been washed and put away not a half hour before, the household full of gingers (plus one messy, black-haired boy) gone to various jobs and activities that kept them busy until suppertime. She'd agreed to come over to help watch over Victoire and little Molly with the Weasley matriarch, as she was on sabbatical and currently in the middle of writing her novel on advanced potions making. And truthfully, with the way she'd stalled on material a few days before, Hermione felt like a few hours of children and ruckus would do her fried brain some good and a hopeful jump start.

Just before lunch time, as she was contemplating whether or not to make a sandwich for lunch or sneak out to Diagon Alley to avoid whatever shenanigans Molly'd cooked up, Hermione realized she'd waited too long to make her decision. Both little girls where asleep in their spots in the living room, as if they'd dropped against their will, their eyes and bodies exhausted from pretend dragon fighters and princess aurors. She had no idea when they'd fallen asleep, and Hermione pulled a face at her lack of attention. She was going to need to work on her skills at drawing her surroundings as she drafted more of her work. A shadow fell over little Molly as her namesake grandmother stood over her, a small hamper in one hand and a red jumper in the other.

"Hermione, dear. Would it be took much to ask you to take this food over to Grimmauld? Remus is on his own this week and I don't think he can cook." Molly helped Hermione stand as she spoke, making her question moot. Not that she would deny the motherly witch. She enjoyed visiting Remus and talking about various topics over tea whenever the occasion arose. And it had been some time since she'd last visited the old wizarding home hidden in London...

"Where's Sirius?" Hermione asked as she buttoned the offered jumper and grabbed up the basket of food. The entire exchange was kept to a mild whisper as to not wake the young girls sprawled on the couch and floor. Victoire's leg twitched a moment, before settling, both Molly and Hermione's eyes keeping a watch for stirring or fake sleeping.

"Heaven only knows. I think he's gone off to do business with Hagrid over Muggle motorbikes or some such nonsense. As long as Arthur doesn't get involved, I don't much care." Molly sniffed, leading Hermione to the floo.

Before she grabbed a handful of powder, Hermione reached over to the small table kept by the fireplace and snatched up the half dozen vials with a milky blue potion in them. "Can't forget his Wolfsbane. Only finished brewing it this morning," Hermione explained, tucking it into the hamper with the other parcels. Molly waved her off and bid her well, saying she'd see her for dinner with the other Weasleys.

With a heartily whispered "Grimmauld Place!", Hermione zoomed out of sight.

Molly waited a moment before letting out a breath and sitting back down to her cup of tea she'd poured just before she set Hermione off. With a pop, Sirius Apparated behind the woman, who choked on her drink. Ignoring her muttering and letting her clean herself up with the flick of her wand, Sirius sat in the chair opposite her, levitating himself a mug from the sink and letting the teapot pour him a cuppa.

"Sirius, please try to warn me that you're coming by next time? The girls are napping!" Molly hissed, refilling her own cup. She blew on the liquid before taking a tentative second sip. When she was happy she wasn't to burn her tongue, she took another healthier sip before looking to the Black expectantly. "Well?"

Sirius ignored Molly's question a moment while he perused the small assortment of pastries sitting in the middle of the large wooden dining table. Smirking as he finally heard her huff, he chose a large chocolate biscuit and gave her the news she wanted. "He's there, mopey and absolutely ravenous. Though, it is close enough to the full moon he may eventually smell that I stopped by. And if he does, I'm absolutely putting it all on you!" Sirius smiled cheekily before taking a bite from his treat.

"As long as he and Hermione spend time together, all the better. Should he suspect foul play, it's because we love him." Absentmindedly, Molly dipped a ladyfinger in her tea and nibbled on the end. "It's what's good for the both of them."

"You don't sound confident."

Molly paused and looked at Sirius' blank face. She immediately read trouble. "What are you hiding from me, Sirius Black?!"

Hermione felt the rush of air as she came out the other side at the Grimmauld floo and stepped out, magicking the soot and ash from her clothes and the filled hamper.

"Remus?" Nothing.

Despite the complete overhaul that Harry and Sirius had done about a year after the war had ended, four years gone now, occasionally, the old, ancestral home of the Blacks still groaned with whatever history and memories that were still imbued into the walls, manifesting as creaking woodwork and the occasional metal on metal scratching. At least it was bright and open with all the booby traps and dark schemed furniture tossed. It was a whole heartily agreed improvement echoed by everyone left in the Order who visited.

"Remus? It's Hermione!" She started towards the kitchen and put her load on the counter, starting to unpack what Molly had sent with her, seeing if any of it needed additional heating or cooling charms to make them more enjoyable. "I brought lunch! Thought we could catch up!"

Still nothing, then, a moan.

Immediately, Hermione grabbed one of the vials of Wolfsbane that she'd remembered and went to the stairs, cocking an ear up towards the bedrooms, listening intently. She heard it again, slightly muffled. Worried, she ascended the stairs, listening for the noises a third time. Outside what was now Remus' self-appointed room, she hesitated as she put her hand on the doorknob. The last time she'd decided to walk into someone's room uninvited, she'd gotten an eyeful of Charlie and his method of "stress relief". It had been a shock, but she and the older Weasley had laughed about it afterwards.  
Hermione didn't know how she'd react if she were to walk in on Remus on his own or even with a woman. He was, after all, once her teacher. Once.

Gently, she knocked on his door before cracking it open. "Remus, it's Hermione. Are you okay?"

Nothing, but then she heard shifting on the bedclothes and a quiet, "'Mione?"

"Can I come in? I have some fresh Wolfsbane for you..." Hermione heard him give a hushed yes and she walked in farther, eyes adjusting to the dim light of a single candle on his bedside table. "How many days til the moon?"

Remus took a shaky breath, relief at the potion he was being handed evident. "Three. This one's going to be a bit rougher, I think." He swallowed the potion in one go, grimacing at the taste. He gave her thanks and sat up a bit more in bed, waving a hand that lit a handful more candles throughout the room. Hermione already noticed the difference in his skin since swallowing the potion. No longer was it paler than the typical British pallor, instead, it was steadily gaining a healthy flush. Well, healthy for a werewolf readying for the monthly transformation.

Hermione fidgeted with the slightly frayed ends of her red sweater, waiting for him to get comfortable. "Are the days before really this bad now?"

Remus made a so-so gesture, scrubbing his hands across his face to wake himself up. "It's not necessarily just the full moon anymore. But there's not much I can do about it." He sighed. Then sniffed.

Hermione started, thinking she saw something flash across his face, but faster than a blink, it was gone and the familiar face of her friend was all she saw. Meanwhile, with a schooled face, Remus continued to sniff. "What?"

"Did you bring food?" Hermione slapped her forehead, forgetting about the meals Molly had packed and her main reason for coming to visit.

"Yes! Molly sent me over with a hamper full. I'm not sure what she packed, but knowing her, it's several days worth." She gave a once over of the man in bed. "Do you want me to bring some up or are you feeling well enough to come down?"

Remus pondered a moment. "If you wouldn't mind. I'm not sure I can handle the trek down to the kitchen at the moment..." His face was full of guilt as his favor tapered off.

"Of course! Let me see what she packed and heat some of it up." Hermione stood from the edge of the bed, turning to the door, but felt a tug on her hand. Looking back, Remus had her left had snug between both of his.

"Thank you," he said, voice full of gratitude and warmth. He have her hand a squeeze before letting go, allowing her to continue with the duty of bringing him a bite.

Hermione blinked, frozen in place but a moment before sharing a smile with him and hurrying out the door, setting back down the stairs to see just what she'd been given and what she could prepare for her friend.

Fifteen minutes later, Hermione levitated a tray filled with a little of near everything Molly Weasley had sent along as well as a fresh brew of white tea, remembering Remus' overly sensitive senses this time of month. She knocked on his door once more to announce her arrival and walked in, guiding the tray to rest on his bedside table she she prepared his tea the way he preferred when mild: a ring of honey around the inner edge of the mug and nothing else. When she turned to the bed, she let out a gasp and the mug tumbled from her hands. The tea splashed across her shoes and mug rolled under the bed, forgotten.

"R-Remus, you're eyes!"

The man blinked slow and chuckled. "What about them?"

Hermione's hand twitched, torn between trying to keep it to herself and reaching out to stroke his face. His eyes had taken on a luminescent glow. Normally a shade of peridot, they were now a more yellow shade. "They're so large..."

"All the better to see you with, my dear." He gave her a smirk and nodded to the tray. "What did Molly send along, then?"

Blinking, Hermione broke of the spell she'd created staring into his eyes, and looked to the food. "A few miniature pies, some sandwiches, a small pot of soup, some crisps, and some chocolate cake. What sounds good to you?"

"Go on and pass a sandwich, love."

Hermione dished a half of a ham sandwich and some of the crisps and passed it to Remus, watching his hands as they brushed along her own fingers as he took the plate. "Your hands..."

"What about them?" Remus paused, food half way to his mouth. His eyes watched Hermione's as they grazed over his hands. Her brow furrowed minutely before she licked her lips. He couldn't help but to mimic the action.

"I never realized how big they were." She let out a breath and turned away quickly, face flushed as she chose to serve herself some soup. Her own smaller hands were shaking. Only his own wolfish eyes would have picked it up, he doubted she even knew. Or, rather, if she acknowledged it.

He finished is own lunch quicker than Hermione, who seemed to be sitting there silently, pondering something or another that was bouncing around in her head. He wondered if she was over analyzing it all. He was actually sure of it. He smirked, then cleared his throat. That got her attention and she jumped, her spoon falling to the ground, joining Remus' abandoned mug. Her face was filled with such flustered confusion, Remus was left to give a laugh, deep from his belly at her expression. He saw her face flush deeper and he could smell the increase of blood to her face from her embarrassment.  
But there it was, a small dab hidden in her perfume and the scent of the food in the room. It didn't fade, and if anything, as the blush stayed on her cheeks, so did the scent. Remus sobered himself to a chuckle but on the inside he was grinning madly.

"What is it, Hermione?" His wolfish grin was starting to show on his face.

She bit her lip, licked it. "Your mouth..."

"All the better to devour you with, my love."

Remus' hand shot from beside Hermione and gripped her neck, pulling her down to meet him halfway. He captured her lips in a heated kiss, his mouth desperately moving against hers. He was met with little resistance. Her first reaction had been to turn to stone, but with a single swipe of his tongue on her plump lips, she'd melted and climbed farther onto the bed. He audibly growled, pleased at the direction this was heading. Burying his hands in her mass of curls, he nipped at her bottom lip and took advantage of her gasp to sneak his tongue in to slide against her own.

It was Hermione's turn to make noise, little mewls mixed with gasps as one of his hands stayed in her hair and the other navigated south to cup one of her breasts through the fabric of her red jumper. Frustrated with her position, she swung one of her legs over Remus to straddle him proper. She removed her mouth from his, not without effort, to start a trail of wet kisses down his neck and chest as she one by one, unbuttoned his night shirt. Leaving small nibbles near his collarbone, she swiped her tongue across his newly exposed nipple, hissing in pleasure as he pinched her own.

"Hermione," Remus growled. She looked up at him from her spot near his waist. The minx was already leaving kisses and nips at the waistband of his shorts. Hermione licked her lips and smirked. The smirk was soon replaced by shock as she was tumbled onto her back and the front of her favorite red jumper and t-shirt ripped off, leaving her breasts exposed, only covered by the thin, lacy material of her bra. Above her, Remus copied her confident smirk as his free hand splayed across her stomach. His fingertips seemed to dance across her skin, intent on feeling every goose bump this touch put there. He lowered his mouth to take in one of her nipples through her bra, putting a little pressure on it between his teeth before sucking hard.

Hermione let out a groan, squirming on the bed. "Remussss."

The werewolf turned her on her stomach and put her arms above her head on the pillows, whispering for her to keep them still. Hermione shuddered as he slipped off the rest of her ruined top half, her skin exposed even more to the cold air and his hot touch. A labored breath left her lips as she felt his lips ghost over her neck, her shoulders. A whimper as his tongue drew circles down her spine to the dip in her back. He released the catch on her bra, but didn't try to remove it. When Hermione attempted to shift to take it off completely, he gave a quiet growl and pinned her back to the position he wanted.

"Don't move, just yet."

His hands drew a path of fire as he dragged them back drown from her wrists to her shoulders again and she wanted to scream into the pillow. Remus shifted behind her so that he was now the one straddling her, and he resumed licking and kissing sections of her back. When he drew his body closer to hers, she could feel his now bare chest against her back, the hairs across his chest setting more of her nerves alight. He took to drawing his nose along her neck until he met her ear. He was gentle taking her lobe into his mouth, his teeth nibbling the delicate flesh.

When she shuddered in pleasure at the act, she felt a rumble in his whole body and he immediately drew his entire self flush against her, his erection making itself known against her ass. Both of them took him shallow breaths, a shudder of something passing through the both of them. Her body seemed to respond on its own. Her hips bucked up, pushing her behind into his straining member more so. A desperate mewl escaped her lips.

As if a fire was lit under him, Remus nearly howled in delight. He picked himself up off of her back and set to getting her jeans off of her as fast as he could. The snap and zipper were beyond repair the pants nearly split in two between the legs by time he ripped them off her long legs. Wasting no time, he ripped her panties off as if they were paper and put two fingers to her aching pussy. He rubbed at the red spots that were left from the ruining of her panties as he murmured for Hermione to lift her hips in the air, making sure she propped herself solidly on her knees. Meanwhile, his two fingers were working in and out of her now dripping center, her hips making short quick thrusts. Adding his thumb to her clit, he rumbled delightedly as she came undone, watching her scream into the pillow.

Wasting little time, he drew his shorts down, kicked them off and thrust himself inside her slick channel. Hermione screamed aloud this time, not bothering to try and cover it with the pillow. Her hands fisted into the pillowcase, her cheeks red. She immediately thrust her hips back to meet him, but let out a dejected moan when she felt him remove himself completely. Instead, he teased her nether lips with his tip, his hard member rubbed against her clit, making her shudder and groan in need.

"Please, Remus. P-please!" Hermione cried, swaying her hips, desperate to be filled again.

Remus ran his hands down her back, pleased to see more goose bumps, before gripping her hips and thrusting in half way, removing himself teasingly, and then, thrusting home to the hilt once more. They both let out loud groans of pleasure. Remus could feel Hermione's tight walls squeeze around him and he knew she was ready. Sneaking a hand under her to her partially covered breasts, he managed to find her nipple and give it a squeeze, drawing out the start of a series of pleased mewls from the woman's lips. He kept his pace slow and torturous, for the both of them. He'd wanted this for so long, he was willing to draw it out and make it last. And he wanted to see just how many times he could get the little witch to scream and moan his name.

Hermione's back arched and he felt the telltale signs that an orgasm was approaching for her. He picked up the pace twofold, leaning over her back once more. Stretching himself out, he grabbed her wrists, tangling his fingers with her own in the pillow case, and left nips on her neck as she came again, "REMUS!". He continued to thrust into her, her walls so incredibly tight, he nearly had a hard time thrusting until she finished her orgasm. He continued anyway, determined to have to scream his name again. And again.

His speed picked up and Hermione couldn't do much, collapsing onto the bed. Her hips met his the best they could, her legs liquefied and exhausted. Behind her, Remus ran his hands down her body, picking up her limp body and pressing her against him and he thrust into her kneeling. His arm kept her from falling, locked under her breasts. Her hand wound its way up to his head, weaving into his sandy hair and tugging as she felt a third orgasm crash over her.

"Oh god, Remus! Remus!" She saw stars, heard his grunts in her ears.

With a real howl of delight, Remus came inside her, her walls milking him until they were both utterly spent and collapsed on each other in the covers.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S MATED TO HER?"

"You know what I mean. It's why he's been such a sad sack." Sirius dodged a stunner from Molly, her two granddaughters laughing at their uncle Sirius dancing funny to avoid her spells. "He's been thinking she'll never accept him so he's depressed."

"You get over there this instant and check on them. NOW!" A jet of purple light shot out and hit Sirius in the bum.

"Yes, ma'am!"

The kids' peals of laughter rang in the kitchen as Molly collapsed into a seat.

"Hello, hello? Anyone home?" Sirius Apparated into his kitchen, noting the half unpacked luncheon Molly'd sent Hermione with.

A howl that ripped through the house startled the Animagus, making him jump.

"I'm...I'm just gonna check on him then go..." he muttered to himself. Bounding up the stairs silently, he peeked through his friend's door, which was left half open. He saw the sated wolf-man kissing Hermione's back tenderly, both of them utterly naked, the room smelling of sex and love. Scraps of red were all over the floor.

Sirius couldn't leave fast enough. He knew not to mess with the big bad wolf.

* * *

_Author's Note pt2:_

_Thanks for reading! As I said, I'm going to drum out a few of these "Grimmauld's Fairy Tales" over the next few weeks. Leave me a review and tell me what pairing you think I should do and what fairy tale to be inspired from! I'm only going to take Hermione pairings right now. She's one of the only super strong female characters in the series, so I feel strongly connected to her in terms of character building. So please, no DracoxHarry, etc. They're great, but not what I'll write._

_I did Hermione and Remus this time because I think they'd just be an adorable couple._

_itakethewords_


	2. Author's Note - Please Read

Author's Note:

Hello, everyone!

Just so you know, no, I haven't abandoned this series. Real life went all Fresh Prince on me and got totally turned around. I'm actually taking a break from writing a new chapter to let you guys know what's up. That and I've finally stopped going cross country every few weeks and settled back at home.

I realized that the way I want to present this whole collection, can't be done in the ideal format here on FF, so I'm going to break them up into individual stories instead of chapters. So this particular tale with Hermione and Remus with be renamed "Howl" and clearly labeled in the summary that it is a part of my Grimmauld line. And that is how each one with work from now on. I posted this all on AO3 first and so when it came time for it all to be published, I realized I wasn't going to get the optimal setting for everything perfectly translated across sites. So I apologize for any confusion that may ensue for a bit. I'm going to leave this note up for a short time so that those who have alerted this will know.

I've had a hard time finishing individual stories since it got hectic in RL, I have about 6 half finished ones. Over the past week, I've found that my energy and muse have come back to me and I'm wanting to finish as many of them with the best quality that can come from me before things speed back up again and I lose it.

Hang with me, I'm hoping to post at least one in the next 48 hours and more before the 4th of July holiday here in the States.

Comments, questions, concerns or otherwise can be directed to your flight attendant, waitress, or therapist. They will then relay them to me.

Thanks for your patience, everyone!

itakethewords


End file.
